Bella's Night Mare
by cutevampirechick
Summary: Edward finally got too! Thirsty.
1. Thirsty

**Chapter One**

"Bella, Bella", Edward had screamed my name out of thirst. This hadn't happen before, and suddenly it happened right out of the blue. Edward had wanted my blood and was about to kill me. It had been eating inside of him and it was killing him, even though he was already dead. "Bella come out from where ever you are, I just want to ask you something," Edward asked more hungry then the last time he asked. I had been under a table that was filled with scent so it would confuse mine, so that Edward couldn't find me. But he was getting closer to me, I wanted to run but if I did, he would get me. I could tell that at that very moment he was on top of the table and I was going to die. I knew it was the end and the last thing I would see is him killing me. Or would my death be so fast that I didn't see it. Now all I could see was his head slow leaning over the table and now he was staring at me with his big half smile. I wanted to scream, but all of my breath was gone. It was replaced with fear. Then it he reached down and took a hold of my neck and bite it and venom went into my veins and the blood being sucked from my body. Then it all went black….


	2. Bella leaves

**Chapter Two**

I wake up to Alice standing over me, and then to the left was Carlisle. "Bella you took a bit of a nasty spill", Carlisle explained.

"W-What happened", I asked confused and frightened.

"Edward has a vampire cold, it doesn't spread. So other vampires can't get it. But it does have its effects on humans though."

"Like what?"

"Like, stay away from him or you could die"

No I can't _stay away_ from Edward! I loved him too much, and it would be terrible to be without him. "n-_no_, no, I can't," said flabbergasted.

"But you need to, we may not be able to save you again," Carlisle told me.

But I had no choice about it; I had to go with Alice to California. The Cullens had a beach house there that they never used because they couldn't go out into the sun, because they would sparkle. On the plan Alice told me that Edward was still sick and that he would be looking for me. At least the rest of the Cullens were away for awhile, so that Edward could read their minds and find out where we were. But deep inside I still wanted to be with Edward even if he wanted my blood now more than ever. I had to be away from him; it was for his on good. I just knew that Edward was feeling bad about it all, and he knew that there wasn't anything he could do about it either. I just wish there was so way to cure him from this evil cold. "Alice," I asked.

"What is it Bella," Alice replied.

"Is there a way to cure Edward?" I pleaded.

"No there isn't"

"But why"

"Bella, it is a time thing, it will go away in a week".

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, please just trust me, Carlisle has gone through this before it only happens when you are a vampire for 100 years then you have an unbearable thirst that can't be stopped; sometimes you may even go mad. So you just have to be patient. I _know_ Edward would want me to keep you safe from him."

"Alice I think," but before I could finish Alice interrupted me.

"Bella I think we should stop talking about it, plus I think we might be scaring the other passengers."

I tried to keep my eyes opened, but my heavy lids were to much for me and I went to sleep…


	3. Your Here?

**Chapter Three**

I woke up just in time to get off the plan. Then Alice and I took a taxi to the beach house. It was the best looking one I have ever seen. It was a two story yellow colored house, and I couldn't believe the Cullens never used it. Finally Alice caught me staring and waved me in. Alice showed me my room and helped me unpack. "Alice," I said.

"What is it Bella," Alice asked curiously.

"I was just wondering why you choose this place to go"

"I just thought that you needed a little sun and I haven't been here in away, plus, this is the last place Edward would want to look."

"Oh, Alice, how long has your family own this place?"

"About as long as I have been a vampire. It was my birth present because I used to live here in California, from Carlisle."

"That w-was nice, I guess."

I felt weird for asking the question. It _was_ a weird for Carlisle to give Alice a house in California, because she would _never_ use it. At least if she was human she would have like the present.

********************************************

I went to my room and slept and slept for at least 14 hours. But it was really 6 hours. _Why do I always sleep less then I should._ When I woke up I was in a very fluffy pink room, probably Alice's room. I went down stairs and smelled eggs. "Hey Alice," I said yawning.

"Bella how do you like your eggs?" Alice asked.

"Scrambled."

"Ok, how did you sleep?"

"Better than you did."

Then Alice sat the eggs right in front of me and I gobbled them down.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could take you shopping, because my brother has done this to you," Alice said.

"No that is ok; you don't have too."

"I want to."

"I guess that would be ok."

Then Alice took be to the most expensive places in town. She bought me big puffy dresses, blue blouses, and pink mini skirts. I started to get hungry and Alice took me to get some food. But on the way to the beach house something **jumped** in front of the car. It was some sort of _dog_ like thing. Then when I saw its face it looked like Jacob Black. I didn't know what he was doing there but I was about to find out. I hopped out of the car to see why he was causing accidents. I knew it probably had _something_ to do with Edward, but I couldn't be sure. I tried to go over to him but Alice got in front of me. I knew she couldn't take down all of his friends…


	4. No more good byes

**Chapter Four**

"Jacob!" I cried. I tried to run for him, but Alice blocked me. "Alice, why are you doing this?"

"I am protecting you Bella," Alice said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, come on Alice just let her hug me," Jacob said cheerfully.

"Bella, I don't think this is the right time."

"Alice, what is the problem," I said.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Alice asked

So we went into the car and Alice said, "Bella, I am sorry to say but things guys are here to take you **away** from me. They _know_ about Edward's cold. They have followed are scent and they are being followed."

"What do you mean they are being _followed_?" By now I was so confused I just wanted to run home to my Edward. But I knew it was in everyone's best interest. "Alice? Can I at least say good bye to Jacob, I have a feeling we would be away for a long time." I really did feel that way and I was getting nervous, because what ever was following the wolves was getting closer every second.

"Ok, please make it quick Bella, we don't have much time," by now I could defiantly tell that Alice was getting worried. So I quickly ran to Jacob and said good bye.

"Bye Jake."

"But I don't want to say good bye Bells."

"I have to go with Alice, I gave her my word."

"See you around; bye Bells."

I tired to hold in my tears but I knew Alice could see them. But she didn't say anything. We went to the Beach house, but didn't go inside. Alice saw something wrong. "Alice?" I asked scared silly. But still she didn't say a word. I wanted to run inside before she would notice because we needed to get going. So I ran inside and packed my things and Alice's things. Then I ran as fast as I could down stairs. When I got to the door I stopped and looked at what was right in front of me. I was so shocked and surprised to see who was standing in the doorway…


	5. Going Back?

**Chapter Five**

I was still shocked that Edward was standing there; I thought that we had lost him. "E-Ed-ward?" I said so surprised that the words almost didn't come out.

"Yes Bella it is me," he said so calm.

"How did you find us?"

"I just had to follow the wolves."

"But, Edw" but before I could finish his name, he scooped me up and ran through the door and on the other side was Alice.

"Edward, put her down. Now!" Alice scream, and I have never heard her that angry before. "You're getting worse; Edward you need to go see Carlisle."

"No I need Bella," Edward said with thirst.

At that moment a huge wolf bolted toward Edward, and Edward hit him across the sand. Then Edward lunged at the wolf. Alice took me and ran for the car. I could not believe what was happening right before my eyes. Edward and the wolf were fighting and I couldn't do anything about it. Alice hit the gas and we flew by the killing. I was so scared for Edward and Jacob because they may die.

"Alice why is Edward getting worse," I asked.

"I am sorry you had to hear that Bella," Alice said shamelessly.

"You see Bella, Edward cold might become a disease, an unbearable killing disease. If you don't stay away from him he may kill you. And another reason it is so dangerous, there are is only one sign to detect the disease."

"Alice what is the sign?"

"He wants to take you away where no one can find you, only he will kill you. If we get you to Carlisle then Edward will follow. Now that Edward has gotten worse, the only person that will know what to do is Carlisle."

"Why can't we go to the Volturi?"

"They aren't like us; they don't know what it is like to live off of animals. Vampires that live off of people don't get the cold."

"Oh, how do you make it stop? I mean after it has gotten so bad?"

"I wouldn't know I have never gotten it."

That was the end of that conversation, so we went to the plane and started to go home. I thought that when we would be going back, it would be when Edward was better not the other way around. But I guess that things don't always turn out the way we plan. Like for instants falling in love with a vampire that wants to kill you. When we got to the big white house Alice took me strait to the woods and there we found a path into one of the darkest parts of the woods. Alice picked me up and ran me down the path for what it seemed like an hour. Finally we came to a very dark cave. But even though it was dark it was still very beautiful. Alice said something in a different langue. I had _no_ idea what the langue was but I didn't care. When Alice the words; the cave door opened. We went inside into a very long hallway. And at the end of the hallway was a very fancy door, with no doorknob. Then Alice said the same words and the door opened. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella."

"Doesn't Edward no the password?"

"No we changed it because of him."

Then we went inside, and Alice flipped the lights on. I saw a small, but pretty room. It looks just like the Cullens' living room. I saw every single Cullen sitting down in the room, expect Edward.

"Welcome back Alice and Bella. Is Edward coming?" Carlisle said.

"No Carlisle he as gotten worse," Alice said with disappointment.

"Oh then I think it would be best if we hurry then," Carlisle said very scared now, but not for him but for me.


	6. The End

**Chapter Six**

Carlisle took me to a smaller room with all sorts of chemicals. I read one of the bottles and it said eye of a rat. "What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"You know how witches have potions and things. Well we have only some things. Only the things we need?" Carlisle said.

"And you need eye of a rat?" I asked confused.

"It has very good uses, but we can not explain this now, we have very little time left. First we have to make a potion that will cure Edward. But we need to act quickly. Alice will take you through the steps so that we will be ready for when the time comes. Now you better get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you."

So then Alice took me to an empty bed and I fell asleep…

I woke or I mean I was woken up by Carlisle standing over me saying, "Bella, we need you _now_, it is an emergency! Edward is coming and we need a drop of your blood."

"Why do you need my blood?" I asked anxiously.

"It is part of the potion."

"Oh."

It seemed ridicules, but I wasn't going to argue. There wasn't enough time. So I followed Carlisle without another question.

"Ok this is what you need to do. Take this potion and throw it at Edward it will paralyze him and cure him." Carlisle said to me very seriously. Then I practiced with Alice throwing bottles at targets. Then Carlisle came in running at human speed and said that Edward was here. Now it would be finally time to help and cure Edward. I ran outside without anyone because that was how it had to play out or else Edward would run away. Then out from one of the highest trees came Edward; still as cute as ever. He hopped down and said, "So Bella we are finally alone, so you ready to leave?"

I gulped the words and said, "Yelp." Then I threw the bottle at him. It missed and he came hissing at me. Then I knew it was all over then it was going to be my nightmare all over again. I saw him at my side and is extremely white teeth gleamed at me. His teeth sank into my neck and then I heard Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet behind me. They yanked Edward away from me and threw another potion on him. I fell to the ground and Carlisle tried to suck the venom out of me but it was too late. I was turning into a vampire and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Then I blanked out. I woke up to Edward's beautiful face. "I am really sorry Bella about what you had to go through.

"Am I a vampire?" I asked very scared.

"Why don't you take a look?"

Then he handed me a mirror. I looked into the glass mirror. I saw a very white colored girl with rosy cheeks. "I look the same," I said a little sad.

"That is because nothing changed," Edward said with a smile.

"I was expecting to be a vampire."

"Put your not, Carlisle saved you. And I am very sorry about I truly am."

"It is ok Edward I know it must be hard being a vampire."

"At least on the cold is over and we can be together at last."

We sat there looking into each others eyes for a very long time. I knew things would get back to normal and we could finally be together forever and nothing would ever separate us again.


End file.
